


what in carnation

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: this was? completely self indulgent? like holy heck i just saw so much fanart of takumi with flowers in his hair and I LOVE THE IDEA SO MUCH i just had to do a thing for it.please let these nohr n hoshido babies be happy(i have absolutely no excuse for the title . forgive me . i saw a chance and i took it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was? completely self indulgent? like holy heck i just saw so much fanart of takumi with flowers in his hair and I LOVE THE IDEA SO MUCH i just had to do a thing for it. 
> 
> please let these nohr n hoshido babies be happy
> 
> (i have absolutely no excuse for the title . forgive me . i saw a chance and i took it)

"Corrin! Corrin, let's do that again!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

Corrin laughs, placing both her hands onto her knees and pausing to catch her breath. She watches as Elise tugs Sakura to a halt, both of them looking back at Corrin with barely contained excitement.

"You two don't see Xander or Ryouma around, do you?" Corrin peers down the hall through her bangs. "I am definitely in for a scolding if either of them catches me transforming like this."

Elise makes a face. "You're fine; they're probably stuck in some boring meeting. They should try having fun sometime!"

"Oh, don't worry. I can assure you that they certainly have fun." Corrin straightens up, trying not to be amused at her own comment. "Hang on - I'm gonna check the library to make sure the coast is clear and I'll be back, okay?"

Elise gives an enthusiastic nod and Sakura flashes a thumbs up as Corrin brys open the gigantic double doors to Castle Krakenburn's extensive library. She tries not to marvel over the shelves upon shelves of books - Corrin shakes her head, reminding herself to stay on task because Elise and Sakura were still little girls, after all, and she didn't want to keep them waiting -

All of Corrin's thoughts immediately screech to a halt when she turns the corner and her eyes land on a familiar figure slumped in a chair near one of the gigantic windows - wait a minute. Was that Takumi?

Quietly giggling, Corrin slips out of the library and gestures to Sakura and Elise.

"Girls, we have a new plan."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Takumi wakes up slowly, taking time to appreciate the feeling of the warm sun on his skin, the slight breeze on his face, the weight of a book on his chest. He hasn't felt this relaxed in years - at least, not since the Nohr-Hoshido war had started. Regrettably, he did still have princely duties - the Hoshidan royal family hadn't come to Nohr just for a vacation - but Takumi much preferred this to the strains of war.

So he sits up, sighing, and stretches before fully standing up and walking out of the library.

His first sign that something isn't quite right is when he tries to say hello to Elise and Sakura, who were ascending the stairs (on their way back from the kitchen, if the buttery smell wafting from their clothes was any indication). Sakura barely manages to hide her giggles behind her hand, and Elise grins far too brightly to be considered normal.

"Is there something on my face?" Takumi wonders out loud, because it wouldn't be the first time that either Hinata or Oboro had decided to take advantage of his knocked-out state to draw...interesting things on his face.

"Oh, no! It's not that at all," Elise exclaims. "Actually - if this makes you feel any better, if my sister were to see you, she'd say that you're stunning."

"Yes, well, Lady Camilla says that about almost everyone." With an increased desire to find a reflective object, Takumi hurriedly descends the stairs. "Thanks anyway."

His next (rather unfortunate) encounter is with Leo, of all people; to make it worse, Leo doesn't even attempt to hide his amusement at Takumi's appearance, instead raising one eyebrow as high as it can go and smirking.

"I knew that spring had arrived, but I didn't realize that you welcomed it so...enthusiastically."

Takumi shoots Leo what he hopes is a menacing glare. "Give me some ink and I can make your face look just as silly as mine."

"Oh, but it's not your face that's the problem."

Takumi's confusion grows as he watches Leo's smirk (or maybe that was a smile?) widen. "Well, if it's not my face, then what is it?"

Leo steps to the side, gesturing down the hallway. "There's a mirror somewhere along there. Be my guest and use it."

Takumi wants to shoot back some snide remark, but his curiosity is just too strong and does not want Takumi to hesitate for even a moment longer -

So he settles for stomping away as loudly as he can, blocking out the sounds of Leo's chuckling.

In fact, Takumi's so busy stomping away and dreading what he'll see that he almost misses the mirror. He catches a flash of yellow and blue that definitely does not belong on the practically bare walls of the castle, and doubles back to see what on earth it was.

At first, Takumi doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. His face is perfectly unmarked, his own reflection blinks back at him in the mirror. But when he turns to leave, the same flash of blue and yellow catches his eye again.

Takumi rotates back around, slower this time, blinking more rapidly at himself in disbelief.

There were flowers. In his hair. All sorts of flowers in all sorts of colors, freshly plucked from Castle Krakenburg's extensive gardens no doubt, meticulously woven into his hair with braids and pins.

Vaguely amused, Takumi makes a mental note to return the pins to Corrin later (because it had to be Corrin who had come up with this idea; none of his other siblings, let alone the Nohrian royalty, were brave enough to mess with his hair).

But even though his fingers itch to pluck out all the flowers and adopt a more battle-ready hairstyle, Takumi turns away from the mirror, resisting the urge

Because, as much as Takumi hated to admit it, the flowers did look rather nice on him.

And they weren't going to war right this minute, were they?


End file.
